1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for implementing a user interface, and more particularly, to a system and method for implementing a user interface, which may set an input method for performing various function in various ways and allow a user to intuitively perceive the defined input method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic computer devices such as smart phones come into wide use, functions provided by such devices are being diversified. Due to such diversified functions, input methods for performing such functions also need to be more diversified. Accordingly, there is needed a user interface for allowing a user to intuitively perceive various input methods without memorizing them one by one.
In order to intuitively perceive inputs, at a user interface using a touch screen, an input method for executing a function has been proposed that user performs a predefined gesture corresponding to a function.
As an exemplary conventional technique of input methods, a moving body which may be touched and moved by a user is graphically displayed on a screen along with a path representing a direction along which the moving body should be moved. For example, if the user moves the moving body along the displayed path, the electronic device is unlocked.
However, in the above conventional technique, the provided gesture is very simple and limited, and so it is difficult to execute various functions by using various gestures.
Electronic devices are expected to be developed to perform more functions. Therefore, it is needed to suggest an input method capable of executing more diversified functions to catch up with this trend. In addition, it is required to give convenience to a user using an electronic device by allowing the user to intuitively perceive executive inputs for performing various functions without memorizing them one by one.